Alice of Human Sacrifice
by kirakiracat6272
Summary: The popular vocaloid in Japan with a story behind it
1. The First Alice

Once, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to worry. 'I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me?' The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. 'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'

Name: Eiji; eternity Age:16 Height:5'10" Hair: Black, medium Eye:pure black, Alice's see an illusion of something they trust  
Weapon:Creates dreams in which they never wake up

Name: Akako; red child Alice: First Age:23 Height:5'7" Hair: Brown, short military cut Eye: Red brown  
Weapon: Silver sword with a steel blade, Spade ruby in the center of the hilt

Name: Sukai; sky blue Alice: Second Age:29 Height:5'8" Hair: Blue, medium length Eye: Saphire blue  
Weapon: Silver revolver with a single blue rose next to the trigger with two green leaves and silver vines

Name: Kumiko; beauty of the century Alice: Third Age:17 Height:5'5 1/2" Hair: Light green, long pigtails Eye: Emerald green  
Weapon:Poison

Name: Kira; feminine form Alice: Fourth Age:14 Height:5'2" Hair: Gold, wears a white bow Eye: Gold  
Weapon: Small katana, silver with a gold hilt and a topaz heart at its center

Name: Akira: masculine form Alice: Fourth Age:14 Height:5'4" Hair: Gold, wears in ponytail Eye: Gold  
Weapon:Small katana, silver with a gold hilt and a topaz heart at its center

The First Alice

Her arm hurt, blood pooled around the torn appendage. She pulled her sword out of the man she had just killed and feigned to the left hitting him in the right side. He dropped to the ground dead, blood littered the ground and the clang of swords could be heard in the air. Something whistled past her ear and then she felt a sharp pain in her neck. she had been hit with a poison dart. Akako pulled it out and kept fighting, she felt three more enter her body and then the men started to retreat. She smiled ruefully at the fallen on the ground then stabbed her sword into the ground. She kneeled praying the poison wouldn't kill her. Akako laid her head on the hilt of her sword and closed her eyes, she could feel herself falling and then warm arms picking her up. Her head lolled onto the muscled chest of her fiance`, Kanta. he clutched her tightly willing her to not fall asleep.

"Dont fall asleep Akako, you promised me we would get through this. You promised to marry me after this," he raised her left hand to her glazed eyes and showed her the engangment ring." See this? This was our promise to always be together remember? Please don't leave me..." She raised a bloody hand and placed it on his cheek wishing tehre was no war, so that she could have married Kanta like she had promised.

'So dear Akako wants a world without war does she?' the dream smiled evilly and set to work creating Akako's "perfect" world.

Akako's eyes closed and she could feel her consciousness slipping away. Her eyes opened to pitch blackness that cocooned her, she wanted to fall asleep so badly but she knew she shouldn't. She stood up woozy, and nearly fell over. She heard someone giggle and turned to find a teenage boy in a white spotlight, he waved and she felt herself wave back. The teenager had black hair that framed his face covering his eyes, he wore a white button up shirt with a red ribbon around his neck, black pants, and black shoes. A spotlight illuminated the the Brunette girl and she fingered the seams of her leather pants nervously, she had never liked spotlights especially since joining the Army. When you were hit with a spotlight you had just been caught, you had just been killed. She looked at her hand and found that she had a red spade tattoo on her hand that she had not had before.

"Don't worry you didn't get drunk and get a tattoo you have to get one when you enter this place," the boy said standing next to her. He pulled the sleeve of his too large shirt up to reveal a joker, its face grinning manically." So who are you?" though he already knew her name, he wanted to play with his new 'toy'.

After a short pause she replied," Akako, my name is Akako. So where is 'Here' exactly, and who are you?"

He looked at her and then laughed, she became angry and hit him in the back of the head. He looked at her with red brown eyes exactly like hers and she smiled at him, he smiled back knowing she was seeing and illusion," Sorry," he said wiping tears from his eyes and rubbing the back of his head. "This is your dream silly. You wished for a place without war so I made you one. And my name is Eiji."

"But I can't stay in this world even if there is no war I promised to marry Kanta. I love him!" she cried out.

Eiji frowned and then smiled manically," Alright the red path will lead you out, but I am not going to tell you what or where that is. Bye-bye Akako." The darkness invaded Akako's vision and she blacked out.

Akako woke up in a field of flowers next to a large forest. The flowers were a rainbow of colors and smelled like fall, the grass was warm and she was tempted to just stay here for a while longer but she pushed herself up and walked toward a large hill. When she was at the top she gasped looking down at a small village like town, children ran around in circles playing with their friends, adults talked happily together. It was beautiful. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, she had so badly wanted children, and Kanta had felt the same. She walked to the center of town and looked at the people, most wore old time clothes; all the women were wearing dresses and the men trousers. Akako thought that she should be getting strange looks from the villagers but when she looked down she saw that she was dressed quite differently. Akako was wearing a red dress that reached just past her knees, she had a white apron like corset that laced in the front with frill at the chest and a white collar with brown lace tying it together. Akako also noticed she still had her sword sheath strapped to her waist along with her sword, she fingered the seems and got a wif of the cologne Kanta had sprayed on it. A boy came up to her and gave her a red rose, a white ribbon was tied around the stem. She was careful not to cut herself on its thorns, when a little girl came up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Onii-san are you an Alice?" she asked innocently. Akako gave her a questioning look," An Alice is someone who comes from somewhere else. Most of the time they come here because they want to escape... but some come by accident, we call them an Alice. We call them Alice because they are like the original Alice who came a long, long time ago. She was pretty like Onii-san but she went back. Most who come by accident want to leave like the original Alice but they never do and learn to love it here and then they are no longer an Alice."

Through out this the girl had been walking with Akako in tow, she turned to look at her and Akako was forced to remember Eiji. The girl had long dishwater blonde hair that reached just short of her waist, she had a sweetly deceptive smile that made Akako's teath hurt with the sincerity, Akako looked at her green eyes and was reminded of her younger brother. Akako clenched her teeth remembering why she had joined the Army.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akako's throat hurt from the fire so did her eyes, she could feel smoke invading her lungs and she coughed. Akako hugged the still body of her younger brother Akemi to her chest. The enemy that had killed her parent so many years ago had come back to their small village to burn it to the ground. They had set fire to her house, Akako and Akemi had been asleep when the fire started in Akemi's room. He had passed out as Akako pulled him out of his room. She hugged him as he opened his eyes, they were bright green like their mother's. He had dark brown hair like Akako and the same small build, he coughed weakly as she dragged him form the burning building. She placed a wet cloth that a kind villager had given her and pressed it to his forehead and then his mouth it helped with his breathing and she pulled him into her chest. An enemy of the Misakanna (ruler) came riding through with a sword at his side. Akako curled into a ball with her brother close to her heart, he started crying as the man came closer and Akako tried to console him. A soldier heard her and grabbed Akako by the hair dragging her away from her brother. Akako screamed as the man put the blade of the sword to her brother's neck. The soldier silenced her with a slap across the face then kissing her on the cheek, she forced herself not to puke on him, it would not help her brother.

"Please leave my brother alone, he has done no harm and we have no way to pay you if you wnat money. He is my only family, please!" Akako cried as the soldier holding her brother hit him with the side of his sword.

Akako became enraged and flew of the handle, she jumped the soldier holding her brother an snapped his neck without much resistance. Akako whirled around and the world seemed to turn in slow motion. She heard Akemi scream and then it was cut short with a gurgle. A blade protruded from his chest and Akako watched as her brother fell off the blade and hit the ground. Akako screamed and grabbed the sword from the soldier who was grinning at the work he had done. Akako used the hilt as a bludgeoning device and hit him in the back of the head. She heard a crack and he dropped to the ground dead, she kicked him away from her brother. He took in a ragged breath and Akako held him tightly wondering why the gods could take away someone so young. He died in Akako's arms and she made a silent vow to Akemi that she would avenge his death. The next day she buried her brother next to her parents. That day was known throughout history as the day the red path was made. That was the day Akako gained the sword with the spade ruby at the place where the hilt and blade met, the sword that killed her brother.

**_Akemi Harano  
_****_1997-2010  
_****_A Son, a Brother taken  
_****_before his time  
_****_May his death bring him to  
_****_a better place away from war  
_****_My Angel_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akako stopped startling the girl, the red path was made of the blood of the villagers. Akako closed her hand over the rose cutting her hand, the blood dripped down and then touched the girl. Akako closed her eyes and unsheathed her sword, she was filled with a burning hate she always got when she lifted the sword. She brought it down and was met with the resistance of flesh and bone, she opened her eyes and saw the girl with a manic smile on her face a slash running from her neck to her opposite side. The blood pooled around her and then led her to another villager, Akako killed the villager and then everyone the blood touched from then on. Akako had not slept since coming into this dream and now had dark circles under her eyes and a manic look in her red brown eyes. She had just struck down a woman who held a little boy in her arms she was about to kill the boy but the blood did not touch him so she walked away. The blood nearly touched a teenager with bright blue hair and blue eyes when it swerved and led her to a different villager. Akako followed the blood into the woods she had seen when first arriving in the dream and watched as swirling and writhing black masses formed a door.

Akako did not hesitate to walk through but did not notice the blood following her. When Akako opened the door she found herself in a house specifically a living room. A little girl was coloring in a coloring book she had short brown hair and red brown eyes. Akako walked over to the girl noticing she was in her old clothes; leather pants, black combat boots, red shirt, and a black jacket. Akako sheathed her sword and tapped the girl on the shoulder, said girl turned to face Akako. The girl smiled and finished her drawing, she had colored a forest much like the one Akako had just come from.

"Hello, your pretty," the girl smiled at Akako," you should meet my daddy, he likes pretty ladies like you."

Akako smiled and followed the girl through a door which led to the kitchen, in it there was a man with light brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his cheek. Akako stopped breathing and just looked at him, the girl said something to the man and he looked up. When he saw her his eyes widened and he shook his head in bewilderment.

"Kanta?" Akako asked hesitantly.

"Akako, I... I thought... but... your in a coma." Kanta struggled with his words," before you ask Ai is yours. You were pregnant when you were shot, she was born six months later. But your still in the hospital, still in a coma."

A woman walked through the door then, she had blond hair and big expressive blue eyes," Mommy!" Ai ran to the door and hugged the woman. Akako was speechless, Kanta had married another woman. Kanta had broken their had broken their had broken their had broken their promise. Akako could feel herself grab teh hilt of her sword which Kanta had just realised was on her hip. Akako was filled with rage and that was when she noticed teh blood had touched the blonde woman. Akako smiled evilly and drove her blade through the woman killing her instantly, severing her spine. The blood did not touch the girl, Ai, Akako's child. The blood pooled around the blond woman and then slithered toward Kanta it touched his boots and Akako turned toward him. He pushed Ai away from him and started to run when he felt the cold of Akako steel at his back.

He turned slowly and found Akako with tears in her tired bloodshot eyes," You broke our promise" she whispered and then drove her sword through his heart as the soldier had done to her brother so long ago.

She watched as he hit the floor, then Akako grabbed her daughter and let her fall asleep next to her dead father. He breathed shallowly and it was filled with red liquid that stained his daughter's hair and Akako's face. Akako fell asleep in the arms of her best friend holding her daughter between them. When Akako woke up it had only been a few hours and Ai was still asleep, Kanta had finally stopped breathing and Akako closed his eyes with her left hand noticing that she was still wearing the engagement ring he had given her. She clutched the ring to her chest and let a single tear escape before she was swallowed by the darkness that had created the door. She was back in the 'Wonderland' Eiji had created just for her. The blood still stained the ground and Akako noticed all of the roses surrounding her, the petals had all fallen off and were scattered at her feet like a blanket. All that was left of the beautiful plants were the thorny stems, all blackened by her foul deeds. Akako tried to escape the thorns but they came to life clutching her body in its hurtful grip. She tried to scream for help but the thorns created hands and clamped themselves over her mouth and body. They dragged her into the darkness, blood dripping from her torn skin. In the small sliver of light she had been standing in all you could see was a bloody sword and a hand stained red with the spade on her hand now turned black with swirling red designs.

When Akako woke with her skin still stinging and bleeding she found herself in an iron cage her sword had been dropped in the forest and was a mere twelve feet away. Akako could not reach it but nor did she want it. She had killed her best friend and had left her only daughter alone to care for herself. Akako cried until she felt a hand on her head, she looked up to find Eiji consoling her. He hugged her through the bars and whispered sweet nothings to her. When she had calmed down she noticed something different about Eiji, he was carrying a doll with brown hair, wearing a red dress with a white apron like corset that had frill at the chest. The doll was carrying a silver sword with a spade ruby where the hilt met the blade. Akako screamed and moved to the other side of the cage. Eiji laughed and threw the doll in the cage along with her sword.

"You know you were a fun toy, but you did kill so many of these people, you know not all of them were created by me. I had to take people from all over the world to make it seem more realistic. The people that you didn't kill were all from a different world, some were from yours." Eiji laughed cruelly at her horrified expression.

Eiji started to walk away when Akako grabbed the end of his overly large white shirt,"please tell me, was Kanta part of this dream! The blood pointed to him, so he was part of the dream right?"

Eiji stared at her and she noticed that his eyes were just black holes, and the darkness writhed in his eye-sockets swirling with blood red designs. He started to walk away when he stopped," Kanta was not a dream."

Akako screamed and cried for days clutching the brown haired doll that was supposed to be her. Akako replayed the 'dream' over and over again in her head going over every little detail trying to see if Eiji was lying. Finally she deduced that he was telling the truth, she grabbed her sword and pointed it to her heart. She said a silent prayer to the gods that she would be spared and be able to see her loved ones one last time. Akako plunged the sword through her heart and saw that her blood created a card, the card simply stated," you have finished the red path". Akako cried in her last moments but when she followed the light she smelled wood, and musk, Kanta's cologne. Then she saw green eyes, she was with her brother again, and Kanta. As Akako turned around to take it all in she saw her daughter she was older, sixteen years old, but she ran to her mother and hugged her tight. Akako was finally with her family and as they hugged her she realised that the gods had forgiven her for what she had done in her dream. A man she had never seen before walked up to her and showed her what Eiji was behind the mask he had created for himself. Akako screamed and writhed on the ground at what she had seen, those soulless black eyes haunted her until her world ended in war, and even the gods died.

**_The first ALICE was a gallant red one_**  
**_Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland_**  
**_Slicing down everything in her way_**  
**_She was followed by a bloody red path._**  
**_This new ALICE deep in the woods_**  
**_Was trapped as a horrid sinner_**  
**_If it weren't for the red path that she made_**  
**_No one would think that she even existed._**


	2. The second Alice

I own nothing except for the character names which i kid of got off the internet.

love  
Kirakiracat6272

Once, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to worry. 'I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me?' The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. 'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'

Name: Eiji; eternity Age:16 Height:5'10" Hair: Black, medium Eye:pure black, Alice's see an illusion of something they trust  
Weapon:Creates dreams in which they never wake up

Name: Akako; red child Alice: First Age:23 Height:5'7" Hair: Brown, short military cut Eye: Red brown  
Weapon: Silver sword with a steel blad, Spade ruby in the center of teh hilt

Name: Sukai; sky blue Alice: Second Age:19 Height:5'8" Hair: Blue, mudium length Eye: Saphire blue  
Weapon: Silver revolver with a single blue rose next to the trigger with two green leaves and silver vines

Name: Kumiko; beauty of the century Alice: Third Age:17 Height:5'5 1/2" Hair: Light green, long pigtails Eye: Emerald green  
Weapon:Poison

Name: Kira; feminine form Alice: Fourth Age:14 Height:5'2" Hair: Gold, wears a white bow Eye: Gold  
Weapon: Small katana, silver with a gold hilt and a topaz heart at its center

Name: Akira: masculine form Alice: Fourth Age:14 Height:5'4" Hair: Gold, wears in ponytail Eye: Gold  
Weapon:Small katana, silver with a gold hilt and a topaz heart at its center

The Second Alice

Sukai paled as the bloody red warrior came toward him. She had just killed a woman holding her child, Sukai knew her. The woman's name was Allison, the little boy's name was Kris. Sukai screamed as the warrior faced him and raised her blade, but she stopped and went to a different villager. Sukai looked down at the ground and saw that the blood from Alison had started to head toward him but stopped before it reached his legs. Sukai grabbed Kris and ran, he ran for hours looking for a place safe enough to care for a child. As it got later it also got colder, Sukai took off his blue scarf and wrapped the two year old in it. When the pair reached the forbidden woods Sukai stopped and looked at Kris. The child was wearing a white shirt and brown pants but no shoes. He had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that betrayed his fear and trust of Sukai. Sukai hugged the sleeping boy to his chest and started singing...

Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It cant be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.

Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river will flow to the sea  
I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye  
I wont let you slip away from me

"Onii-san, you sing pretty," Sukai jumped not knowing Kris was awake."Will you keep singing onii-san?" Sukai smiled and nodded.

So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday on we'll go  
I'm here, dont you fear

Little one dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)

Staying together Kris became the little brother Sukai never had, three years passed in relative quiet and Kris turned five years old. It was his birthday and Sukai wanted to get something special for his big day. Sukai was nineteen now and had gotten a job at the local theatre cleaning up after shows. Soon he saved up enough money to buy Kris a bike, Kris had been begging Sukai for one so that he could ride with the other village children. Finally the night of Kris's big day Sukai wlked through the door with a bright red bike with a black seat cover. Kris was extatic and thanked Sukai for what seemed like forever when Sukai said he could go out riding Kris hugged him and jumped on his new bike. Kris had been gone for a few hours when Sukai looked up from the song he was writing, it was rather late and it was starting to get dark out. Sukai started to panic, Kris should have been home before this. Sukai put on is blue scarf and saw that the village was filled with flames, Sukai dunked his scarf in a bucket of water and pressed it to his mouth and nose diminishing his smoke intake.

A woman with blonde hair had a blade in her hand killing anyone the blood touched, Sukai froze. The scene was so much like the one from his old life he expected Alison to come running out of the nearest house carrying a screaming Kris. Sukai steered clear of the blood and looked for Kris, when he found him he wished he hadn't. Kris was laying in a pool of his own blood and the top part of his head was crushed from the weight of a wall falling on him. Sukai knelt in the blood holding Kris like he had all those years and started to sing...  
Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It cant be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky...

Sukai choked on his words crying into Kris's hair. He was supposed to be Kris's gaurdien angel and that was the song he deserved...

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one

I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

Sukai wished he could have done all the things the song had said but know he would never get the chance. Sukai would had gladly given up his own life to save Kris's but there was no magic athat could bring back the dead. The women came near him and attemted to kill him when he was filled with a icy, burning fear. He closed his hand on the blade of the sword and shoved it through the woman's heart, she looked at him with confused eyes before she fell to the ground. Sukai held Kris in his arms rocking back and forth, suddenly he grabbed the silver revolver from his pocket and pressed it to the woman's head. He pulled the trigger and red splattered across the still standing walls and rubble. Sukai hated red hated what the color signified, red signified death, what was supposed to be inside was out and you were hurt. Sukai whished there was a world without red, where he could sing and never have to see the color red ever again unless he died. He fell asleep clutching maddly at the corpse of his adopted younger brother.

'A world where red deosn't exist? This should be fun!' the dream started to bend the darkness he controlled.

Sukai woke up to someone poking him in the side, he truned over to make them stop and opened his eyes. He found a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at his saphire ones. Sukai's breath caught in his throat as he remembered what had happened, red, red, red ,red. Sukai shook his head to get rid of his unwanted thoughts and stared at the teenager in front of him. He had an overly large white dress shirt on tied with a black ribbon, black pants, and black shoes. He smiled at his new 'toy', and moved so that he was in his own white spotlight. Sukai looked at his hand and found a blue diamond etched into his skin it didn't hurt so he thought nothing of it. The teenager laughed at Sukai's bewildered expression and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Hello Sukai. My name is Eiji, I am the creator of dreams. This is your dream world where there is no such thing as red." Eiji smiled manically.

Sukai spluttered," but in a world without red no one would have color except me! It would just be... odd." Although Suaki wanted a world without blood he knew it was unnatural and weird.

"But in this world they have never heard music, they dont know what they are missing. And you sing beautifully I'm sure they would love your voice," Eiji used his sweetest voice, it made Sukai's teath hurt with the false sincerity.

A world without red, without music. Kris would have wanted me to bring music to them, Suaki thought but i need to be wherehe is even when he is dead. Sukai started to shake his head but Eiji just smiled and darkness invaded Sukai's eyes. Whe he awoke he was laying down in the middle of a cobble stone path filled with people. A girl walked up to him and helped him to his feet.

She smiled," Hi I'm Molly." Molly had large blue eyes, short curly brown hair, and was wearing a green dress with a small white headband.

"Hello Molly, where is this place?"

She laughed," We are in a place where no one but me and you have ever heard musid or seen the color red. Why don't you sing for us Mister."

Sukai looked around at the people and noticed that all of tehm were black and white except for Molly nad himself. He took a breath readying himself to sing, but stopped. If these people had never seen red he should sing about what he knew in his world.

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.

Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)

(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me

Every head turned to Sukai and when he was finished people threw blue roses at his feet and he was praised by everyone. Soon Sukai became so popular that he played in big cities in stadiums that held thousands of people. He sang songs about red and war and death, things people in this world had no use for but the people loved it none the less. After a long tour around this world he forgot why he was there in the first place until he went back to the small town he had first arrived in which he had started to call home. Molly was waiting for him as she usually was and held his hand. She said something about one of Sukai's fans named Kris and he stopped. Kris. Everything flooded back to him, Kris's death, war, why he hated the color red. That night he sang in teh biggest stadium the world had and he started to have a meltdown. He kept repeating the word red until the show started.

"Hello everyone, as all of you know my name is Sukai. I have been singing about red for the past few years but I hate red. You can't see red," Molly ran out on stage and tried to calm him down. Sukai's voice had becom higher in pitch and he was almost screaming," but me and Molly here can. And I'm going to show you." Sukai shot Molly in the chest but no blood came out, on her face was a manic smile that made Sukai clench in fear." She deosn't have red. Deosn't have red. Deosn't have red. Deosn't have red."

People were starting to wonder when he would start singing it was so beautiful that they didnt care what he was talking about until he placed the gun to the side of his head and pulled the trigger. The people could see red for the first time and tehy loved the color. The blood slowly leaked onto the blue roses Sukai's fans had gotten him and they were forever stained red. The people dissolved and Sukai was left under a rose bush growing blue roses dripping with red blood , with no one around he was forgotten and never found by anyone but Eiji.

"Aw Sukai, you weren't very fun all you did was sing. But know you won't be remembered which means I will be forgotten. I don't like being forgotten." A blue haired doll clutching a music sheet was thrown next to Sukai's lifeless body. The doll had a hole in its head that constantly dripped red liquid and the doll also held a silver revolver in his right hand. Sadly no one ever got to here Sukai's beautiful voice again, and the people who had never seen red forgot about the beautiful life giving color and slipped back into their normal lives. Molly simply dissolved into a writhing mass of darkness and returned to her master, the little dream that its original creator forgot.

_**The second ALICE was a fragile blue one  
He sang to the world in the wonderland  
Filling regions with so many false created notes  
That were of a crazy blue world.  
This new ALICE was that of a rose  
He was shot and killed by a mad man  
It left a flower blooming sadly red  
The one who was loved was now forgotten**_

I won nothing the songs used in this fanfiction are

tears of an angel- ryandan

Gaurdien angel- red jumpsuit apparatus

The kill (bury me)- 30 seconds to mars 


End file.
